1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses, liquid ejecting apparatuses, methods of adjusting positions of liquid droplet marks, and liquid ejecting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
(1) In recent years, color inkjet printers that eject several colors of ink from a print head so as to form ink dots on print paper have become popular as output devices for computers. More recently, relatively large color inkjet printers that use a plurality of print heads to print onto print paper such as roll paper have also been achieved (for example, see JP 2000-158735A). Such color inkjet printers eject ink from the print heads while moving a carriage so as to form dots on the print paper for correcting the feed amount by which the print paper is fed by a paper feed roller.
When moving the carriage and forming dots for correcting the feed amount on the print paper, vibration occurs in the carriage. Since the print heads are provided in the carriage, that vibration is transmitted to the print heads.
Under these circumstances, when ink is ejected from the print heads to form dots for correcting the feed amount on the print paper, desired dots are not obtained, and therefore there is the possibility that correction of the feed amount cannot be carried out appropriately.
(2) Inkjet printers that include recording heads (as liquid ejecting section groups) for ejecting ink (as an example of liquid) and that perform printing by forming dots (as liquid droplet marks) on a medium with the ejected ink are known as liquid ejecting apparatuses having a plurality of liquid ejecting section groups (for example, see JP 9-262992A). Some of them are large-sized inkjet printers that perform high-speed printing on large-sized print paper (such as JIS standard A0 sized paper, B0 sized paper, and roll paper) using the plurality of recording heads. Such a large-sized inkjet printer ejects ink to perform printing while a carriage, in which the recording heads are arranged at appropriate intervals to comply with the size of the paper to be printed, is being moved by predetermined moving means.
When the carriage is moved by the moving means, an external force is applied to a predetermined position of the carriage. This results in bringing about a difference between the behavior of a recording head that is arranged on the side close to the position to which the external force is applied and the behavior of a recording head arranged on the side away from that position when the carriage being moved. Under these circumstances, there is a possibility that the positions of the dots formed on the print paper by the ink ejected from the recording heads are misaligned from initially-set target positions due to this difference in behavior, and that quality in image deteriorates.